Dib Membrane
Dib Membrane is a character in the hit show 'Invader Zim' Dib is a preteen paranormal investigator, who is in love with a miss Violet Johnson. It is hinted however that Dib may have used to have a crush on Jade West. Appearance Dib is thirteen (Unless stated otherwise) Earth years old and resembles his father, Professor Membrane. Both have black, scythe-like hair; in Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom Dib's got more jagged and bigger with age. Many people claim that Dib's head is big, a running gag in the show; but it's not visibly bigger. The redesign process God Save the Dib, however, actually gave him a bigger head. His hair spike seems to be solid, and retains its shape even when getting wet. It took a water balloon of ridiculous proportions dropped from Earth's orbit and a second normal water balloon in order to get it to bend, as seen in The Wettening. Dib seems to be able to zip-line with his hair spike (using the spike as the runners), as seen in Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars. Likewise, it seems solid enough to punch through a brick wall like any part of his body if Dib is flung hard enough, as seen in Mortos der Soustealer. He also wears a trademark trenchcoat along with a blue shirt with an unsmiling grey face on it, pulled directly from Squee!, in which the main character, Todd, also known as Squee, wears the exact same shirt. Head Repeated cracks about the size of Dib's head have been made ever since a line of GIR's in Door to Door (Whyyy ''is his ''heeead ''so ''biiig?). Since this episode, jokes about Dib's head have been made in just about every episode. *In Battle of the Planets, Professor Membrane says that he has been monitoring Mars since he "was a baby with an ENORMOUS HEAD!" *In Future Dib, when the robot gnomes shove him in the cage, his head doesn't quite fit. *In Tak: The Hideous New Girl, when Dib makes a deal with Zim, it can be seen that his head is actually larger than Zim's. *Also in Tak: The Hideous New Girl, Zim says that "Despite his large head, the Dib-monkey is quite stupid". Dib replies with "MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!" *In Gaz, Taster of Pork, the Mysterious Mysteries anchor describes him as a boy with "the largest head", accompanied by a picture of Dib's head that is captioned with "Still growing?". Later, when Dib is going through a list of spells on his spelldrive, he says "Too bad, a smaller head would be cool." *In Mysterious Mysteries, one of Dib's classmates asks: "What's up with his head?", which is ironic, considering the bizarre knot that is located on that particular student's face. The anchor in "Gaz, Taster of Pork" also describes him as a boy with a "horribly large head", and Dib's introductory slide captions him as a "large-headed believer". *In Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Star, Zim says ". . .And to make it even sweeter, I'll land The Massive right on top of your landing pad size monster of a head which is disturbingly large!". Dib runs away screaming while saying "Quit making fun of my head!" *In Walk for Your Lives, when Dib falls out of Zim's garbage chute and lands in a neighbor's lap, she says, "Hey, look at that! It's one of them big-head boys!" *In Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom, the Meekrob tell Dib that "no one else had a head large enough to accommodate so much power". *In Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom, Gaz asks him, "Why do you have to have a head?" *In Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom, numerous cracks are made about Dib's Head. The nightmare version of himself tells him his head is big, to which Dib replies, "My head's not big! Why does everyone say that?". When a trick-or-treater shouts "Trick or treat!", Dib randomly shouts out, "My head's not big!". Later on in the episode, he appears to have begun to accept his head's size, thinking, "maybe my head IS big..." *In GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff, GIR's field of vision describes the Dib hologram as "Big Head Boy." *In Vindicated!, Zim is shown as thinking ". . . It's the size of a hippo, that head." *In The Voting of the Doomed, Zim brings up his head as part of his campaign, saying "Just what does Willy plan on doing about the size of Dib's giant head?" *In The Sad, Sad Tale of Chickenfoot, a foreign ambassador asks the Professor "Who is the big-headed boy?". *In The Frycook What Came From All That Space, Tallest Purple asks "Who's that large-headed kid?" when Dib calls them. Personality Dib is incredibly determined and intelligent, and continues to hunt the paranormal despite being put down by his peers and family. It's unknown whether or not Dib hates all aliens, or just aliens that threaten Earth (like Zim and Tak). This interpretation usually varies from fan to fan, seeing as Dib would have teamed up with the aliens in the Resisty as well as the Meekrob in the series finale. He also shares his father's intelligence; proving to be very adept at creating things (like the water-balloon launcher in The Wettening) and quick to pick up on alien technology (like being able to hack Zim's computers and repair and reprogram Tak's ship). In The Nightmare Begins, he was shown to be extremely desperate as well as determined, resulting in what could best be described as an obnoxious, un-funny personality. As the series progressed, however, he became funnier, much less desperate, more self-deprecatory and more likable overall. Past with Mysterious Mysteries Dib is also obsessed with his favorite television show, Mysterious Mysteries. He even gets to make an appearance on the show in the episode 'Mysterious Mysteries', though he has evidently appeared on it before and it resulted in the anchorman of the show somehow acquiring a scar on his face, though how is unknown. He tries to prove that Zim is an alien on that episode, but the host concluded that he was crazy. He also concluded that GIR was "definitely crazy" and that, while he felt bad for the "green kid" but states that there was probably a good chance that he's crazy too. But not an alien. Towards Violet Dib tends to be nice towards Violet, often showing his affection towards her in a multitude of ways. In one case he actually told her that he loved her, and he also said that he only wants her. Towards Beck Beck and Dib are rivals for multiple reasons, one Beck is stupid and thinks that Dib is throwing romantic passes onto Jade (Beck's love interest), also in kindergarten, Dib supposedly 'stole' Beck pet turtle 'Caramel' Relationship with Violet Dib on many occasions has been shown to show affection to Violet in many different ways. He tells her that he loves her, he hugs her, he kisses her, and shows a side of himself that no one has ever really seen before. The Day They Met Dib met Violet on August 14, 2004, on his first day of Kindergarten, and they almost immediately were best friends Their First Date Their first date was on February 14, 2010. They also had their first kiss on that day. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Canon Category:Human Category:Humans